This invention relates to an independent suspension system, and more particularly to a suspension module which is attachable to a low floor mass transit vehicle.
Mass transit vehicles, such as trolley cars, buses, and the like typically have seats aligned at the lateral sides of the vehicle, with a central aisle and floor extending along the vehicle. In order to facilitate entering and exiting from the vehicle, it is desirable to have the vehicle floor and aisle positioned relatively low to the ground. This provides increased passenger space within the body of the vehicle, and may allow the overall height of the mass transit vehicle to be reduced.
Mass transit vehicles typically have several axles which support, drive and steer the vehicle. Many such vehicles provide a rigid axle having a gearbox at a longitudinal end to form an inverted portal axle configuration. Disadvantageously, this arrangement necessarily eliminates the ride benefits of independent suspension systems.
In other known embodiments, independent suspension systems have been available which provide the low floor vehicle with the ride benefits inherent in independent suspension systems. Unfortunately, the individual assembly and attachment of each component of a rather more complex independent suspension system is a time consuming and labor intensive process. Moreover, it is difficult to integrate the systems as the multiple independent attachment points prevent the systems from being installed simultaneously. These difficulties are further complicated by the arrangement of a low floor vehicle.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an independent suspension system which is attachable to a low floor mass transit vehicle in an uncomplicated manner.